Shinzō Abe/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Shinzō Abe.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in Germany's Baltic resort of Heiligendamm. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Shinzō Abe - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Monday, prior to their first-ever talks. | POOL/KYODO Corea del Sur * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Abe Shakes Hands with President Roh Moo Hyun. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Park Geun-hye - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe greets South Korean President Park Geun-hye ahead of their summit at the presidential Blue House in Seoul on Monday. | AFP-JIJI Moon Jae-in - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Moon Jae-in holds a summit with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at the G-20 Summit in Hamburg, July 7. (Yonhap News) Japón * Ver Akihito - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Emperor Akihito and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe touch a kyujyo racket and ball for dakyu, an equestrian sport similar to polo, during demonstrations at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in May. | AP Shinzō Abe - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| 安倍晋三氏（左）と野田佳彦氏（11月）。2人は批評家が言うほどかけ離れてはいない EUROPEAN PRESSPHOTO AGENCY Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (C) poses for photographs with Toshiki Kaifu (1st L), Yoshiro Mori (2nd L), Yasuhiro Nakasone (2nd R) and Shinzo Abe (1st R) during a breakfast session with Japanese former prime ministers at a hotel on May 8, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Yoshirō Mori - Shinzō Abe.jpg| From left: Eddie Jones meeting with England Rugby 2015 CEO Debbie Jevans, Japan’s Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and former Prime Minister and president of Japan Rugby Football Union Yoshiro Mori in Tokyo on May 26 last year. PHOTO: REUTERS Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary Shinzo Abe (R) poses for a photo with Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the headquarters of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) in Tokyo, capital of Japan, Sept. 20, 2006. (Xinhua Photo) Yasuo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Ministers Shinzo Abe (L, front), Yasuo Fukuda (2R, front), Junichiro Koizumi (2R, back) and Yoshiro Mori (2L, back) attend the Lower House plenary session on the second supplementary budget for fiscal 2008 on January 13, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. Shinzō Abe - Taro Aso.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talks with Finance Minister Taro Aso before a Cabinet meeting Tuesday. | KYODO Shinzō Abe - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| 安倍晋三氏（左）と野田佳彦氏（11月）。2人は批評家が言うほどかけ離れてはいない EUROPEAN PRESSPHOTO AGENCY Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Shinzō Abe - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Joko Widodo - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Indonesia's President Joko Widodo (L) shakes hands with Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. (Agence France-Presse) Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Shinzō Abe.jpg| India's Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. Reuters Narendra Modi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi shakes hands with his Japanese counterpart, Shinzo Abe during a meeting in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. (PTI) Irán * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani, right, shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in New York on September 27, 2015. (IRNA) Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (L) shakes hands with Saudi King Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud after he was given a decoration by the king at the latter's palace in Riyadh April 28, 2007. People's Daily Online Salman bin Abdulaziz - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.R.H. Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Irak * Ver Jalal Talabani - Sin imagen.jpg| Iraq's President Jalal Talabani (R) meets with Japan's former Prime Minister Shinzo Abe on January 28, 2009 in Baghdad, Iraq. Abe was in Baghdad as Japan's new Prime Minister Taro Aso's special envoy. Getty Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres (C) and Palestinian negotiator Saeb Erakat (L) listen to Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (R) Benjamín Netanyahu - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) shakes hands with Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe after they exchange documents during a signing ceremony at the prime minister's official residence in Tokyo on May 12, 2014 (Photo credit: AFP PHOTO/POOL /Toru Hanai) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe meets with Palestinian president Mahmoud Abbas at the Palestinian Authority's headquarters in Ramallah on January 20, 2015. (photo credit: Nasser Nassr/AFP) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Gül Declares the Marmaray Project to be an Engineering Wonder. abdullahgul.gen.t Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan is shown the way by Prime Minister Shinzo Abe to review a guard of honor before their meeting at Abe's official residence in Tokyo Thursday Erdogan is on a two-day visit to Japan. | YOSHIKAZU TSUNO / POOL PHOTO VIA AP Fuentes Categoría:Shinzō Abe